


make you feel good (in the right way)

by deerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Puppy Piles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which puppy piles are freaking bizarre and Stiles can't believe his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel good (in the right way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybearbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/gifts).



“You know,” Stiles says, picking his way carefully around the pile of sleeping bodies camped out in the middle of Derek’s living room, “this is really freaking weird.”

He pauses as Scott flops an arm out to grab Stiles around the shin. “Oh no, buddy. No way. I’m not getting in the middle of all that.” He gestures vaguely at the group. “I need to go find our fearless leader.”

Scott withdraws his arm with a put upon sigh, but falls back asleep easily enough.

Stiles finds Derek in the kitchen, eyes wide and shoulders drawn in while he makes a sandwich. Derek flicks his gaze over to Stiles when he approaches and hisses, “I don’t understand why they do that.”

Stiles laughs and takes a seat at the tiny kitchen table - all of the furniture in Derek’s loft is ridiculously tiny and it’s kind of hilarious - and says, “Dude, you shouldn’t even be surprised. You're the one who took the most touch starved people in all of Beacon Hills and decided to make them into your pack.”

Derek gets a hunted look on his face and moves from the counter to the table to eat his sandwich. “When I said I wanted them to get in touch with their wolves, this is not what I meant. This is all Peter’s fault.”

Stiles tilts his head in a silent question and Derek says, “He’s been dropping hints to them because he thinks he's hilarious. He knows very well that we didn’t do this when -“

He stops, but Stiles gets it. Stiles says instead, “I went out to dinner with my dad the other night and when we got home, they were in our living room. Try explaining that to my dad, man. It was the worst. And they keep trying to get me to join in.”

He shakes his head at the thought of joining five werewolves and their various duped significant others in the a cuddle pile - just, no. Nope. Not happening. Derek looks like he agrees, if the tilt of his mouth is anything to go by.

Stiles says, “At least they’re not, you know, embracing some of the _wolfier_ things they could be doing. You could have little dead animals piled up at your door. They could be urinating on your belongings.”

Derek snarls when Stiles laughs and says, “Don’t give them any ideas. It’s like they forget that I’m half-human and had a pretty normal childhood.”

Stiles guffaws and buries his face in his arms. He peeks one eye over his arm and says, “Remember when the Henderson alpha dropped by? And they were getting their cuddle on? I will never forget the look on her face, it was priceless.”

Derek takes a bite of his sandwich to hide his smile. Stiles isn’t fooled in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I've posted this at my [tumblr](http://deerie.tumblr.com/post/39761933726), but I hacked off the parts I didn't like and cleaned it up and now I've presented it to you! I hope you enjoyed this tiny thing! Also, yes, title credit does go to Pretty Ricky.


End file.
